let's play
by ladyaema
Summary: This is how i pictured Dante and Vergil at a young age.


Disclaimer: i do not own te devil may cry series. It belongs to Capcom i'm just a humble fanfic writer who hopes you enjoy this one shot fanfic.

let's play

it was another saturday morning. six year old vergil was sitting on the couch with his head in his hand. Moving up and down because his energetic twin Dante was jumping on the couch. Imitating the power rangers moves on the television. Vergil couldn't tell is parents because they were doing their saturday morning ritual. Which was cuddling in the backyard which was right next to them. At least that was the excuse he used. "yeah, yeah, get him, get him". were the words Dante screamed As he posed in mid air. "Dante, stop". Vergil said in a low voice on purpose. Dante's screaming drowned out vergils words. "Dante stop it. you know mommy doesn't like you jumping on the couch". Vergil said again in a low voice but a little louder. Dante was still jumping and cheering. "Dante". vergil said with the same low voice. Then when Dante was in mid air Vergil caught him by his ankle. Dante's face hit the edge of the couch and busted his lip wide open. this caused sparta outside who saw the situation while kissing his wife to wince.

"honey is there something wrong?".Eva asked. Sparda held a stoic expression on his face. "Dante fell". as sparda said that Eva turned around and saw dante pick himself up. look up at her and smiling with his deformed bleeding lip. Eva pushed Sparda away and ran to Dante putting her dress on his lip. "dante what happened?". Eva said with worry. "mommy i fwell". was Dante's response still smiling. Vergil who had moved to the table reading a novel couldnt help but chuckle to himself. sparta came inside annoyed beacause he was really getting in the mood and the twins had ruined it. "Eva dont worry about him. he's half demon he'll just heal hinself". as eva looked away from sparda and at Dante. Dante's lip was slowly reconstructing itself into place.

Eva breathed out a big sigh of relief. Then headed up stairs to work off her nerves. leaving sparda down satirs with the twins. "daddy". dante called. Sparda looked down at his son Dante's face finished healing. "I was a bad boy. demons going to come and spank me daddy". "No...Dante...demons are not...going to...spank you". as sparda finished his sentence. Dante sat on the couch smiling leaving his father with the feeling. That he just had the most gayest conversation with his son. he walked over to vergil.

Vergil could feel his fathers eyes on his back but kept his composure. Sparda sat in the next seat near vergil. As dante started jumping on the couch again. "Vergil". Sparda said vergil didnt respond to him, "vergil. answer me.I know you heard me". Sparda said more sternly. Vergil put down the novel but didnt look at his father. "Now i saw what you did". Sparda started off. "What did i do?" vergil said. "you know what you did vergil". sparda said. "I wouldnt ask you if i knew what i did". vergil responded. "you think your funny dont you". Sparda said with great amusement. "Well i hope i made you laugh". when vergil finished his sentence Dante fell off the couch again.

Sparda knew vergil was his son. But he wasnt to sure about Dante.Vergil's eyes followed his father going upstairs. Then when his father was out of sight. He went over to Dante who was finishing up healing again. "hey, Dante let's play". Vergil said nonchalantly. "ok". said dante cheerfully as he followed vergil into the back yard.

Vergil pulled out a spinning wheel from the garage and tied Dante legs and feet down on it. Then found a bucket and collected every knife,sword,and dagger inside the house. He placed the bucket of sharped objects on a tree stump. About seven feet away from where dante was tied up. He walked over to dante and put his hand on the wheel. "try to keep yourself spinning ok dante". said vergil mischiviously. "ok" Dante said with a huge smile. with that said vergil spinned the wheel three times. Then walked over to the bucket of sharp objects and one by one started throwing them. Just barley missing Dante's head. "isn't this fun dante?". vergil said happily throwing knife after knife "yeah". said Dante oblivious to the danger.

Eva came down stairs to get a cup of water. She looked outside and saw vergil throwing. So she smiled assuming her kids were playing catch. When she got her cup of water and started to go up the stairs. She took a quick glimpse at vergil again and saw he had the Allistor Sword. He winded up back and eva dropped her cup of water and ran to the door and slid it open. "VVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLL".she bellowed. vergil jumped in shock as he let go of the sword and it penertrated dante's neck. "Yes, finally i win". Vergil cheered in triumph as Dante's head layed there limped. "SPARDA...SPARDA...SPARDA". Eva screamed as she panicked at her baby boy on the wheel moving frantically. Sparda was taking his time coming down the stairs. When he finally got outside he looked at Dante with a 'whoa what happened to you look'. then he looked at vergil and walked over to him. "you did this vergil?". vergil hesitated to answer his father but then nodded. Sparda looked back at Dante impressed. "good hit son". Sparda congradulated putting his hand on vergils shoulder. "SPARDA!". Eva scoffed shocked at how he was acting in this situation. "Eva he'll be ok he's part demon he'll heal". Sparda explained. "SPARDA!?". Eva said with an 'so help me god' attitude'. Sparda then sighed in frustration, walked over to dante. untied his legs and feet yhen pulled the sword out of his neck letting dante fall to the ground. Eva looked at him walking away with eyes of frustration. She then rolled her eyes and fell to her knees and held dante. Dante healed in her arms then she picked him up on his feet and rubbed his head. As Sparda put away the wheel,the bloody allistor sword,and the bucket of swords. Then they both went upstairs to talk about thw twins mostly vergil. leaving the twins down stairs.

Vergil then went over to Dante again with a bored look on his face and said. "Hey Dante, let's play". "Sure". Dante responded still cheerful. vergil took a Target from the garage and placed it on Dante's head. Then he took the guns Ebony and Ivory and took dante to the back Yard between two bushes. He got packs of special made bullets and put in another bucket on the tree stump. He filled the gun with bullets and cocked the gun. "what's this game called vergil?". Dante asked. "nerf. now run from bush to bush Dante". Dante started to run and vergil started shooting. but he kept on missing his target. Vergil had wasted 2 glocks when Eva and Sparda heard the gunfire. Eva told sparda to go deal with them and so he went Down stairs. He opened walked through the backdoor. Watching Vergil waste three more Glocks of the gun missing Dante. Sparda went to vergil and put his hand on his shoulder vergil looked up at him. "Vergil thats not how you shoot a moving Target. your just wasting bullets that way. The trick is to aim the gun ahead of your target. Like this watch me". Sparda took Vergils hand that heled Ivory from and aimed it ahead of Dante as ran to the bush when the Target on Dante's head lined up with the gun. Sparda shot and hit Dante right in his temple. After falling Dante imediatley got up and wobbled towards Sparda. he fell towards Sparda but instead of Sparda catching him. Sparda took a big step back and let

Dante fall. both Sparda and Vergil stared at Dante for a while. A few minutes after staring Sparda poked Dante's body with his foot. When they both saw Dante wasnt moving but that the wound was slowly trying to heal Sparda carried Dante upstairs. So he could take the bullet out of Dante's head and Dante coul heal right. Leaving Vergil down stairs.

A few hours later Dante finally came down stairs in the living room. Vergil got from off the couch and stood face to face with his twin. "Daddy says i'm slow?". Dante said with a big smile. there were so many things Vergil could say to that. but only four word came out. "Hey Dante, let's play". "Sure". was Dante's response.

"Sparda i know what you mean boys will be boys but Vergil has it in for Dante". Eva exclaimed in their argumentabout the twins. "Eva your just over reacting vergil loves dante. he's always playing with him, and he's always near Dante Those boys are inseperable and close as brothers should be Eva". Sparda said in vergils defense. "Sparda close brothers dont make their brothers bust their lip open, they dont throw knives at them, and they dont shoot their brothers head open". Eva screamed at sparda. "I'm telling you Sparda Vergil has it in for Dante". She finished. "Eva you dont know that". Eva gave sparda a 'dont test me Sparda' look. "oh ok say if vergil had it in for dante. What do you want to do seperate the twins". eva felt her heart sink at the thought of seperating the twins. "I dont want to Sparda. I just want to talk to vergil see whats wrong". sparda held Eva by her shoulders and rubbed them. "eva there's nothing wrong with vergil he's a demon and Dante's a demon there going to play a little rough". but before Eva could respond to sparda's reason. They both heard a huge thump. Eva ran down stairs with Sparda behind her.

As Eva and sparda ran down stairs eva covered her mouth and screamed. Sparda looked at vergil with a pillow cover over his head with two holes cut out as eyes. holding a rope hanging Dante on the other end with a snapped neck and a big board in the living room that read 'CND'. Sparda couldnt stop himself from laughing. "Well i want to know whats so funny.I want to laugh so tell me Sparda what is so funny about my son hanging from the ceiling". eva screamed. Eva ran to Dante trying to realise the noose around Dante's neck. "dont you get it Eva they're playing the game you taught them". Sparda took Eva into the living room and showed her the board in the livingroom. Eva just went up stairs with her hands up in defeat.

Sparda put his hand on vergils shoulder as vergil dropped Dante from the ceiling and thought to himself. vergil is defiently my son.

END. V(3)V


End file.
